the diary of a rebel soldier book 1 why i joined
by monkeyman0
Summary: why i joined the rebel aliance


the dierey of a rebel soldier book 1 journey to yavin

prolouge. my name is jek fen i am 18 i live on the planet merius a desert planet with 3 suns, i live with my dad rik fen and mom sek fen my dad sent me to the town which is 10 km west to bye a droid to help my dad farm i borded my speeder and zoomed to town. i shouted "wooohooo" because i was going at top spead when i got there i saw a shape coming towards me fortunutely the brake activated automaticly just tapping an old women who was shocked " watch were your going" she yelled.  
i left my speder locking and turning away to the droid trader when i got there the shop keper was a flying alien (note from the authur i dont know what its called sorry).

he said in his deep voice that he had no more droids i rode back to my house upset.  
when i got there smoke was in the air and my mother and father were dead lying on the floor

chapter 1 credits

storm troopers had attacked the farm i went to my father and sat there next to him my throte iritated with smoke and my eyes welling up in tears . my father said in a croky voice "j-jek i dont have much time here take this" it was a pice of paper which had 3 words and a code the words said in the safe after i read it my fathers eyes roled back and a slow gasp followed 20mins later, my eyes were still stained with tears i went to the safe which was hard to find and i used the code to unlock it and in it were 25 piles of credits each pile was 10,00 creds.  
and a holo pad i activated it and i saw my dad he said jek oh jek fen if u are listing to me it meens i have gone to the sky i am giving this money to you for when a disaster strikes so you will be fine use this money wisely jek for it will come in use some day. it made me cry chapter 2 burial

i was realy upset infact so angry i wanted to kill the storm troopers i tried to stay calm my dad used to tell me not to let darkeness overpower me that night i buried my mother and father with there prized posesions which were in the safe also in the safe was a blaster with a note attached saying defence!  
i smiled but also cried a little. after that i rode to the space port in solos a ship was on sale for 50,00 credits i bought it and also hired a piolot called rek sii who was a gruff man he said he was going to join the rebelion and ofered to take me to the rebel planet yavin 4 for free my ship was a star speder10.000 a very power full ship rek sii said it was as easy as sleeping his other freind called mek tii was the oppisite to rek sii but he was still tough, he was very kind and listened to me whille i poured out my story of my parents

chapter 3 raid we nedded more fuel so we landed on the planet tatooine on the space port town of mos esly rek sii told me this town was very dangerous and i ought to be carefull i replied dont worry ive got this and i showed him the blaster, rek sii give me a clip because i had no ammo before he said dont flash that thing around or people will think your trouble

mek tii said he whould show me and rek sii the canteen after refuling we went to the canteen and listend to the cantina music and had a few drinks some one tried to cause trouble but he ran away after he saw the 3 of us with blasters we decided to leave so we had no more trouble. as we got to the ship we heared banging like flesh on metel we saw 7 aliens and one of them was the alien who tried to cause touble rek sii cursed weve gotta engage before they get in i fired the first shot as the noise almost dethend me the laser smashed into the head of one alien green blood spaterd every where then the rest of them got out blasters to and fired at us we hid behind some scrap which an alien dumped here we fired and shot 2 aliens we were oviusly the best fighters a laser skimed mek tii,s arm making him jump back in pain the battle activated my adreniline i aimed the pistol at the person who was the leader and also the trouble maker a lazer smashed into his chest knocking the breath out of him and making him fly back the 3 remaing aliens ran away knowing their leader was down

chapter 4 heal

we went back on our ship which i decided to call the metel warrior

rek sii took mek tii to medical room every ship is fitted with a medic droid just in case of injury rek sii shouted for me i ran in and rek sii said the medic droid was busted i told him id fix it for my dad tought me how, rek sii left the room all the droid neded was a clean and that took a minute then the droid worked and was healing mek tii i neded to use the toilet so i went to the lavatory

we decided to go to sleap after a long day but i kept having nightmares about my mom and dad seing them just lying there and i woke up with a start i went to the kitchen and got a drink mek tii (his injurys are heled now) came in an said whats wrong jek cant sleep yes mek i just keep dreeming about my parents listen said mek i know your upset and you will get your chance to kill as many storm troopers and then you will have your vengenc, thanks mek youv'e realy helped me and we went to bed an alarm woke us up at 5.00 we entered the cockpit and rek sii said were coming in to land then a voice messege said unidentified spacecraft identify yourself rek sii replied saying we are the new recruits ok follow us the voice replied 4 figters rode into the front of the ship i lokked down and saw millloins and millions of trees yavin 4 is a forest moon

chapter 5 meeting

we docked into a platform and we saw2 turrets outside each with a rebel soldier in uniform thats what im going to were rek sii said appaled by the look of the uniform

we followed a soldier to brefing room 4 we entred and there was a desk with 4 chairs we sat down and the soldier said wait here 2min later a man entered he was tall with a bered and a rifle straped to his back he said in a deep voice rek sii mek tii and jek fen what an honour to meet you and mek tii good to see you again i was confused does he already know who mek tii is then the man said you see mek tii is a recruiter and you jek fen are amazing you already have good aim and great repair skills you wont be learning to much new things in training and you rek sii you have brill pilot skills you whould be great to be a fighter driver you will start training in 3 weeks .....

to be continued in book 2 training


End file.
